1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a noise reduction system and the noise reduction method, and more particularly to a noise reduction system and a noise reduction method capable of improving the communication quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device is getting more and more important to modern people. In the trains, subways, stations or downtown, when people communicate with others, the audio quality of their mobile phones or PDAs is crucial. Especially, noises are everywhere nowadays, largely affecting people's everyday life and interfering with the communication quality.
Noise is present everywhere, affects human daily life and disturbs the communication between speakers and listeners. The background noise and the speaker's voice will be mixed together and received by the microphone of the mobile communication device when a mobile communication device is used. Environment or background noise can contaminate the speech signal; affect the communication quality or even harsh to the listener's ear. Therefore, it will be an imminent issue to avoid the surrounding background noise affecting the communication and to provide the best quality of speech.